Hujan, Kopi, Queen
by Arimfexendrapuse
Summary: Hujan mengguyur Manhattan sejak malam. Udara dingin membuat sebagian orang memilih bergelut dengan selimut. Mengabaikan rutinitas untuk sekejap. Gemini Aspros mengabaikan udara dingin yang mendekap dan hujan yang berbisik untuk kembali ke rumah dan bergulung dengan selimut ditemani secangkir kopi hangat dan sepertinya itu adalah pilihan yang tepat.


**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas_** ** _Teshirogi Shiori_**

**_Warning:_**

**_OOC, Modern Alternate Universe._**

Hujan mengguyur Manhattan sejak malam. Udara dingin membuat sebagian orang memilih bergelut dengan selimut. Mengabaikan rutinitas untuk sekejap. 

Gemini Aspros bukan sebagian orang itu. Berkendara di tengah derasnya hujan. Mengabaikan udara dingin yang mendekap dan hujan yang berbisik untuk kembali ke rumah dan bergulung dengan selimut ditemani secangkir kopi hangat. 

Ah, kopi. Hari ini dia lupa membuat minuman favoritnya di pagi hari. Lampu lalu lintas berganti warna merah. Termenung sejenak, melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. 

'Masih ada waktu' pikirnya. 

Lampu berganti warna hijau. Aspros memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Membelah kota Manhattan menuju kedai kopi yang menarik perhatiannya belakangan ini. 

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan parkir karena hampir tidak ada kendaraan yang terparkir disitu. Walau kedai terlihat lumayan ramai yang menunjukkan sebagian besar pelanggan hari ini adalah pejalan kaki. Entah karena bertujuan kesana atau sekedar menghangatkan diri dari dingin yang menusuk tulang. 

Aspros mendorong pintu dan disambut oleh lonceng yang hampir tak terdengar karena kalah entah oleh suara hujan di luar atau suara obrolan di dalam. 

Memesan secangkir kopi, Aspros memilih duduk di samping jendela. Menatap orang yang berlarian diantara hujan mencari tempat berteduh. Memejamkan mata. Aspros menarik napas dalam. Menghirup aroma kopi yang menguar di segala penjuru cafe. 

Mengedarkan pandangan, tempat yang sederhana. Tidak terlalu banyak ornamen yang biasa dimiliki cafe lain. Praktis, berguna tetapi sangat nyaman. Bubuk kopi berjejer di dalam jar sebagai hiasan serta tempat penyimpanan. 

Musik mengalun lembut diantara obrolan pengunjung dan rintik hujan yang mulai mereda. Rasanya lagu ini familiar. Menggumamkan alunan nadanya, Aspros dikagetkan dengan kedatangan lelaki berambut cokelat yang tersenyum sambil membawa nampan berisi kopi pesanannya. 

"My melancholy blues. Anda tau lagu ini?" tanyanya sambil menaruh cangkir di meja dengan senyum masih terpatri di wajahnya. 

Ah. Pantas rasanya familiar. 

"Ya. Dad sering memutarnya." Ujar Aspros sambil menyesap kopi di hadapannya. 

"Oh? Saya kira anda penggemar Queen karena tidak semua orang tau lagu ini." 

"Dad yang penggemar Queen. Walaupun saya suka dengan lagu-lagunya tapi saya sekedar penikmat." Aspros memperhatikan lelaki di depannya. Ada sesuatu di wajahnya yang membuat Aspros merasa dia bukan orang asing. Dia seperti perwujudan manusia dari cafe ini. Senyumnya hangat. Aspros berkedip. Tidak biasanya dia langsung tertarik dengan seseorang dalam pertemuan pertama. 

"Maaf, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Aspros. 

"Hmm... Saya rasa belum. Saya pasti ingat jika bertemu orang semenarik anda." Jawab lelaki itu. 

Aspros tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Orang ini benar-benar blak-blakan. Menarik. 

"Siapa nama anda?" 

"Nama saya Sisyphus. Pemilik cafe ini. Kalau anda?" 

"Gemini Aspros." Aspros tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan siapa dia karena dia yakin semua orang akan tau hanya dengan mendengar namanya. 

"Ah.. Gemini Aspros CEO dari Gemini Group? Senang bertemu dengan Anda." 

Oh? Menarik. Biasanya sebagian besar orang akan bereaksi berlebihan saat dia menyebutkan namanya jika mereka tidak mengenali wajahnya terlebih dahulu. 

"Adalah sebuah kehormatan bertemu dengan pemilik cafe yang indah ini." 

Sisyphus tertawa. 

"Jadi memang benar yang dikatakan orang-orang. Pesona putra sulung Gemini sulit untuk ditolak ataupun diabaikan." 

"Benarkah? Saya rasa pesona anda yang sulit ditolak." 

Sisyphus tersenyum dan segera menoleh saat ada pelanggan yang memanggilnya. 

"Adalah sebuah kesenangan bisa mengobrol singkat dengan anda." Ujar Sisyphus. 

"Dan saya rasa ini bukan yang terakhir kalinya?" 

Lagi-lagi Sisyphus tersenyum. Aspros sempat berpikir apakah otot wajahnya tidak pegal karena dia senyum sepanjang waktu? 

"Saya harap begitu." Sisyphus mengambil tisu yang ditumpukan di samping cangkir dan menulis sesuatu menggunakan pulpen di kantongnya. Melirik Aspros sebentar, Sisyphus meletakkan tisu tersebut kembali ke tempatnya. 

"Saya permisi." Ucap Sisyphus menjauh dari meja Aspros. 

Aspros melirik ke tisu yang tadi ditulisi oleh Sisyphus. Terdapat beberapa digit angka yang diyakini sebagai nomor telpon si pemilik cafe. Tertawa. Tidak menyangka hujan yang mengguyur Manhattan membawanya kepada takdir seperti ini. 

Menyesap sisa kopinya, Aspros menyisipkan beberapa lembar uang di bawah cangkir. Melirik Sisyphus yang sedang sibuk mengantarkan pesanan. Aspros keluar dari cafe dan masuk ke mobil. Sekali lagi memacu kendaraannya membelah Manhattan. Hujan telah usai. Meninggalkan genangan di beberapa tempat. 

Hujan, kopi, Queen. Sepertinya dia jadi lebih menyukai ketiga hal tersebut karena merekalah saksi dan alasan pertemuannya dengan Sisyphus. 

-Fin- 

Maafkan saya atas keOOCan dan keabalannya. Setiap dengerin my melancholy blues langsung kebayang jadilah saya tulis daripada terus mengahantui otak saya. Jadi, ya. Saya sarankan baca ini sambil dengerin My Melancholy Blues yang dinyanyikan oleh Queen. Walaupun liriknya gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini tapi setiap dengerin itu saya langsung kebayang hujan dan kopi. 

Oh, dan maafkan saya Seeds of Rebellion sepertinya harus menunggu lebih lama untuk update karena semua file saya ilang karena laptop kena virus dan sebentar lagi saya harus ospek. Tapi saya usahakan update secepatnya. 

Oke, segitu aja. Feel free buat kritik/saran. Saya hargai itu semua. 

Salam hangat, 

Rim. 


End file.
